make me ill
by saquin
Summary: naraku is gone and kagome discovers where she wants to be. please read and review.


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA (DUH) NETHER DOES ALOT OF OTHER PEOPLE, BUT WHO CARES WE CAN STILL WRITE ABOUT THEM

Hi, guys what! U can flame this one. (Not like u cared, it doesn't matter if I say to or not, I guess u will if u feel like it. But still I just wanted to say! God this is making me feel like a mom and I don't plan on being that anytime soon!) I was getting bored so I'm going to make this a short story…I think. It may get longer depending on what happens with it. Yeah, well I'm going to shut up!

Enjoy!

Ch. 1 'memories'

Kagome stared down at the well. The search for the jewel shards was over and Inuyasha gone with them. For a second she remembered when she left, Sango, Miroku and Shippou told her they would see her soon, since they gave her the Shikon no Tama to keep she was the only one allowed back and forth threw the well. But like she knew before, she could not use the jewel because she was mortal and only demons (or half demons) could use it. Some times she questioned her being allowed to keep it, it was a painful reminder of her life before. But now, there was a hole were her old life used to be. She went back to studying and this day would be leaving high school.

It seemed too soon, and felt almost as if the whole thing was a big dream. The only proof she had was the jewel, and the scars left by demons she had fought with. It was kind of weird but she felt as if she missed her enemies as well, although they tried to kill her she still missed how it felt to be on the battlefield risking her life to find a thing that now she almost hated. Now she was here safe, thinking about college and what she would do afterward. Kagome gets up and walks out of the well house, every step pushing her farther and farther away from her past.

Inuyasha said he would visit, he promised he wouldn't forget, when he said that Kagome smiled. But even if he did come to visit it wouldn't be the same, she couldn't go back with him. Not back to the feudal times anyway, not like she did before. She couldn't go for a long time like she did. It was strange just going there to "visit". Entering her room she picks up a pencil and her notebook then walks down stair into the yard next to the god tree.She started to write on the blank sheets of white. Just boggled thoughts about the things she missed and things that she wished would come true but never would.

It was a beautiful day, the sun shined threw the clouds and it was warm yet there was a nice wind to toss her hair about softly, but not enough to knot it up. The pages of the notebook lightly rose up causing Kagome to press them back in place before continuing to write. Ripping the page out of her notebook she throws it away and rests it and the pencil on the spongy soil beneath the god tree. _I have enough money to go to Mc Donald's and get a milkshake. Maybe that will help me clear my mind._ So she started down the steps and on to get something to eat. Sitting in Mc Donald's she peacefully watched the world around her spin, while sipping on her shake. Surely there was something she could do.

Some excuse to go back and stay for a week or two. She didn't care why or what it was she was just sick of this place. Of course she shouldn't have been, it was her home the place she grew up at and the friends she had known since she could even remember. How could she feel this way about this place? After all she belonged here didn't she? But as the people rushed in and out she felt a hole in her stomach grow. A dark void of loneliness, filled with nothing but black thoughts of never seeing Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou or Kilala ever again.

That, hurt worst than any other bruises or cuts she had ever gotten by anyone, or thing. Finishing her drink she tosses it away and begins to head for the park, she could walk there with her eyes closed just feeling the ground under her feet and using the sounds of the city around her. Sitting down at a bench under a tree she looks at the children playing on the marry go round and swings, and she remember that she wanted to bring Inuyasha there once. It was at the beginning just after they fought his brother for the first time. She went home and laid on her bed thinking of what he would say about it, she could only imagine him spinning around on the marry go round and wondering why it all was there.

Imagining his face as he spun was funny enough, _maybe one day_, she thought,_ I'll bring him down here._ A gust of wind tosses her hair with a cold rush of air, chilling the back of her neck. Deciding to go home before it gets any colder; she paces back home making it just before it starts to rain. Glaring at the rain drops as if they are to blame for her feeling sad, she sits on her bed in front of the window. Her mother comes in and places her clean clothes on her bed.

"Kagome put your clothes away, OK… do u feel all right?"

"Huh? Yes…"

"OK, dinner will be ready soon."

Her mom leaves Kagome to put her things away, but instead she lets them sit so she may continue her staring contest with the rain.

**Mean while**

Inuyasha sits in front of the hut door, listening to the rain. Nothing new had happened, it was so boring with out having a purpose to go somewhere and he couldn't think of anything to do. But of course Miroku had some where to be, since Sango nor Inuyasha could find him. Most likely he was off charming woman into having his child, something Sango resented about the monk. Ever since they defeated Naraku it had been this way, worthless…. Ever one was satisfied even Kouga who had no idea where Kagome was. God knew what Sesshoumaru was up to or what he was doing, but Inuyasha didn't care either way as long as he didn't come starting fights for no reason.

Inuyasha had herd Ayame came back down from the mountains to drag Kouga back with her, and since he didn't come around ever since Naraku had died Inuyasha was getting the feeling that the stubborn wolf girl had succeeded in making him hers. Not that Inuyasha was complaining, if anything he was glad that he didn't have to worry about Kouga for a little while. Although if he did come back starting fights it would give Inuyasha something to bicker about and something to do other than sit around and wonder about everything.

Of course there was some bad things that came along with Naraku's defeat, Kohaku was gone and in the last battle Kagura had fled so they had no clue as to where she went off to. One thing was certain that Inuyasha would jump at the chance to kill her if she acted up. Just because she was one of Naraku's henchmen even though she loathed him and was a traitor to Naraku. The rain seemed to slow down a bit as Miroku walked in the door.

"Were the hell have you been you leach?"

" I was out having lunch with a nice young lady who insisted it."

Sango rushes over to Inuyasha's side to glare Miroku down.

"What were you doing there in the first place, monk?"

"Really it's not what you think…"

"Really then why were you there?"

"I was walking along the road earlier and saw her carrying a pail of water, way too heavy for her. So I kindly took them and carried them to her home for her. In return she offered me lunch and it would be rude to decline to such a good cook as she was."

"Did you do anything else there?"

"Sango, why would you think I would do something like that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, you think so lowly of me…"

"Give me a reason to think other wise."

Miroku smiles and stand up with his speech.

"Sango! Will you marry me?"

Sango's face glows red, before she comes to senses not to give the monk any signs to encourage him more than he already is.

"Sit down Miroku, before you hurt yourself." She calmly states pulling him to the floor beneath him.

"Sango I was serious…"

A pretty young girl comes in the hut.

"Priestess Keada, my neighbors have sent me to ask if you would want us to make you some stew for dinner tonight."

"Well that's very selfless of ye, yes of course I will join you later I have some matters to attend to first."

Memorized by the girl's beauty, Miroku rushes to her side before she leaves taking her hand in his.

"My lady, would you bear my child?"

Sango hits him forming a bump on his head and dragging him away from the child.

"The answers no you pervert!"

"What?"

"That girl is hardly eleven!"

"Ah youth…"

"Sick… monk…"

Sango walks out of the hut leaving Miroku by Inuyasha.

"You really have to work on that Miroku."

"…"

End of chapter one.

Yeah the beginning is sad but the ending is funny, sorry the genre is basically drama and romance. But I snuck some comedy in, sorry if it's not that funny though. Like I said before I'm not good a telling what makes u people laugh but I tried and that's what matters. Please review… constructive criticism and even flames if u must and if u think it sux that bad. I'm not bragging about being the best writer in the world so it won't hurt… I hope.

C ya!

.- Saquin


End file.
